


Без названия-2

by AvaDay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Почему-то все необычное никогда не происходит по выходным.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия-2

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-6.19 "что, если". Написано в 2006ом году.

Слез нет. Есть боль. Есть кровь. Есть отметины. Есть следы. Есть остатки одежды, которые она так сильно прижимает к телу, словно от этого зависит ее жизнь. Ей нужно за что-то держаться. Ее пальцы вонзились в ладонь, и показалась кровь. Ей это не мешает. Холод мраморных плиток помогает остаться в сознании. Она сидит, облокотившись о край ванны. Острый край впивается в спину. Она смотрит на свои ступни. Даже на них есть царапины. Она думает о том, что сегодня четверг. Будний день. Почему-то все необычное никогда не происходит по выходным. В ее глазах отражается мягкий искусственный свет. Она не хочет вспоминать. Она вспоминает. Не то, что произошло. То, что могло не произойти. Ей хочется лечь и уснуть. Ее взгляд скользит по полу и останавливается на горстке пепла. У нее нет слез.


End file.
